100 Kisses
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Usui receives a dare to kiss anyone 100 times. Guess who he chooses? But he can't kiss the same place twice, so... T ;3
1. Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare

**Well, you guys voted for it so here it is! You said no lemon, but this is still pretty sexy, I think (well the next chapter anyways :P) Enjoy as always please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! :'(**

* * *

><p>100 Kisses<p>

Chapter 1. Spin The Bottle, Truth Or Dare

"Good job today everybody!" An excited 30-year-old woman chirped loudly out to her employees.

The five people around her, four pretty girls and one handsome boy, all looked up at her with exhausted eyes and sighed, but accomplished smiles shown on their faces.

The workers at Maid Latte had just finished tending to one of the biggest events in several months to occur at the cafe. A huge birthday party had been celebrated there, a present from a kind boy whose girlfriend frequented the place and loved it a great deal. The preparations for the party had been hectic, however, since he had only asked them a few hours in advance, but after much rushing around and cooperation, they had made it happen. In the end, the delighted smiles and squeals of the birthday girl had made all the chaos seem worth it.

Now, the five maids and one chef were all sitting around one of the bigger tables in the restaurant; they had just closed and were just beginning to relish the peace and quiet and take a short break.

"Oh my gosh, that was crazy." Honoka yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"Tell me about it! I wish that guy had shown up a few hours earlier to warn us at least instead of just running in and declaring he needed us to throw a party out of the blue!" Erika agreed, slumping forward onto the table.

"But at least we were able to manage." Subaru put in. "I just wonder what we're going to do with all these leftover sweets." She nodded toward the table to their right which was plated with untouched cakes and treats.

"Well I think we all know the answer to that!" Satsuki chirped, jumping up from her seat immediately. "Let's celebrate on a job well done!" She declared, pumping her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The other maids joined together in a cheer; having been running around all that day like headless chickens, none of them had gotten the chance to eat much.

"Okay then!" Satsuki beamed. "Misa-chan, Usui-kun, make sure you have some too!"

The only two who had yet to speak looked up when their manager addressed them.

Usui, being the only chef present on such short notice, had somehow managed to miraculously bake every single sweet in record timing and without breaking a sweat, earning a new awed respect from his co-workers.

Misaki, on the other hand, looked a little weary; she had had to deal with a huge group of people, consisting partially of young children, who liked nothing more than knocking vases over and breaking glasses. She had somehow managed to walk out of with only a bleeding finger at the time, but the toll it took on her now physically was enough to make a workhorse faint.

"Misa-chan sure worked hard today." Usui commended her as he glided over to stand behind her chair, resting his chin on her head.

"Wah!" She jumped. "G-Get off of me, you perverted outer space alien!" She cried, spinning around to bat at his face. Usui stepped back smoothly to avoid her attack and playfully began batting her back with his hands.

"Ah~ Misa-chan's like a kitten." He cooed in his teasing monotone.

"Why you-!" Misaki stood from her chair and dropped her arms to her side, spinning on her heel to face away from him.

"Misa-chan's so cute." He said airily into her ear.

"GET AWAY FROME ME!" She shrieked.

The other girls giggled as they watched the spectacle, the employees sharing knowing glances while the manager seemed to grow wings and flying to a pink, flower-filled heaven within her own imagination. After a few more moments of bickering and laughter, the six of them gathered around the table again and began picking at the leftover cupcakes.

"Wow! Usui-san, these are so great!"

"Yeah! This is the first time I've tried your cooking, but it's amazing!"

"Did you have culinary training?"

As Erika, Honoka and Subaru fawned over the boy's superior cooking abilities, Satsuki had temporarily vanished and Misaki stood and pushed away form the table unnoticed. The manager came back a moment later with an empty bottle and took her seat.

"Hey, Misa-chan! Why are you cleaning again already? You should relax a little more! We can do that later!"

The Seika High president had begun to tidy up the messy cafe.

"No I'm not that hungry." She reassured. "Plus, I'd like to just clean up this area a little more. Those kids from before were totally insane." As she busied herself with cleaning the table and repositioning the chairs, Satsuki sighed before she shrugged, knowing that the girl would not rest until she had completed what she had set her mind to.

"Alrighty then, who's in for a game of Spin the Bottle?" Instant agreement rose up from the girls who eagerly shuffled closer to the table as Satsuki placed the bottle on its side in the center. "Usui-san?" She asked, flicking her eyes meaningfully behind him to where Misaki stood, cleaning. The boy smirked as he caught her intended glance and his emerald eyes flickered with an eagerness for a challenge. The other three girls picked up on what was silently being stated and they all gave determined nods.

"Okay, I'll join in." He nodded, leaning forward.

Unaware of the secret plot that was going on behind her, Misaki managed to finish cleaning the tables and decided to head over to the kitchen and start on dishes. She listened amusedly as her friends began spinning the bottle, asking truth or dare to whomever it landed on. Honoka dared Erika to eat as many cupcakes as she could within a minute, leaving the redhead moaning and the blonde apologizing playfully. When Subaru answered 'truth' none were surprised when Satsuki asked her about her love life; in fact, every round when Satsuki received truth as an answer, she asked about their love life.

Misaki's heart started to beat a little faster when she heard her manager spin the bottle once more and exclaim, "Finally! Usui-san! You haven't had much action yet have you? Truth or dare?"

Honoka, Erika and Subaru all leaned in closer, very interested now, and Misaki did not realize that her hands had stopped moving and her shoulders stiffened as she waited for the others to hear the boy's reply. She was unaware of the winking faces her co-workers gave to her handsome classmate as a large smirk spread across his face. After a drawn out period of time, in which Misaki forgot how to breathe, he finally gave them his answer.

"Dare." He decided. The girls around the table smiled while the girl at the sink found herself gulping for some reason or another.

"Hehehe a wise choice." The blue-haired woman leaned in intently. "Then Usui-san, here is your challenge: I dare you to give any person here one hundred kisses." She then sat back, smugly satisfied with herself. The girls around her cooed and giggled, trying to cover their mouths to muffle it.

"Oooh! Manager, that was a great one!" Erika laughed.

"I always knew you were into that kind of stuff but..." Subaru pushed her glasses up onto her nose, hiding her amused smile.

"Oh I _do _wonder who he's going to pick." Honoka whispered deviously.

Meanwhile, Misaki had turned beat red and gone stiff as a statue as the other girls all turned to look over at her. She tried her best to pretend she had heard nothing and picked up the plate she had been washing again. But her trembling hands let it slip from her grip and she hissed as it grazed her cut finger.

"Hm. One hundred kisses, huh?" Usui mused, snickering. "You really are something else, Manager."

"I know I am." The woman sniffed smugly, flipping her short hair over her shoulder. "Oh, but you don't have to give all one hundred at once, you know. Just make sure you don't lose track or you have to start all over again!"

"So who's it gonna be?" Honoka asked as if everyone did not already know the answer.

"U-Um!" Misaki's voice came from the kitchen not too far away and the five turned around to look at her. "M-Manager I'm going to head home now okay? I'm just gonna go change." She told them as she took a step toward the changing room.

"Hold on!" Erika called out. "Would you like to play a round of Spin the Bottle?"

"That's right." Subaru caught on quickly and joined in. "At least just play one round. Come on, really quickly."

All faces turned expectantly up to the black-haired girl; she made absolutely sure not to look at the handsomest of those faces.

"Alright fine. But really quickly." She gave in, taking the vacant seat in between Subaru and Usui, but scooting nonchalantly away from him. Erika spun the bottle and twelve eyes fixed on it intently. Gradually, it slowed, but appeared it would stop prematurely. Noticing this, Honoka coughed exaggeratedly and nudged the table with her knee; the bottle shifted a little more and finally came to a clear stop on Misaki.

The Student Council president bowed her head as though she had been struck from behind with a hammer. The she lifted her chin determinedly and met Erika's eyes with a hard stare, as though preparing to accept her fate on the day of judgement.

"Oh~kay, Misa-chan," the redhead straightened up. Misaki squared her shoulders in return. "Truth or dare?"

Misaki had already contemplated her answer to this: _If I say 'dare', she'll just dare me to do whatever Usui says, so..._

"Truth." She replied steadily. Subaru sighed, Honoka clicked her tongue in annoyance and Satsuki frowned, her moe flowers drooping slightly. However, Erika had this response planned out as well.

"Okay then." She shrugged. "Then is it true that you will never turn down a challenge?" She asked.

There was a brief moment of silence as confusion crossed each person's face aside from the face of the asker.

"Of course. I'll fulfill any challenge within reason to the best of my abilities." Though the rest of them were still puzzled, Erika seemed quite content with the answer and nodded once.

"Okay then. You've played your round. Scurry on home, then." She dismissively waved her hand. Misaki eyed her co-workers suspiciously as she cautiously stood and pushed out her chair.

"Okay then," she said in a low voice. "Well then I'm going to go change and then I'll be off. Good night." She gave a small bow before walking away toward the changing room. The four remaining girls watched her go until she was out of sight, before the Satsuki exploded.

"Erika-chan! What kind of question was _that_?" She wailed. "You could have asked her about her true feelings, or if she has a crush o-or if she-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Manager." Usui chimed in, smiling. "I think I know exactly where this is going." He said, sharing a devious look with his ex-volleyball partner.

"You do?" Satsuki scudded in closer. "What? What?"

"If I do remember correctly, before mentioning my dare of one hundred kisses, Manager said 'Usui-san here is your challenge', am I right?" His words sunk in and before long the devious smirk spread to all five faces.

"And," Honoka added quietly, just as the door to the changing room re-opened and Misaki stepped out in her Seika uniform. "You never told us who it was that would be getting those hundred kisses."

"That I didn't." He chortled, standing up. "Well then, I'll be on my way as well, everyone. Good night." As the girls wished him the same, he walked over to Misaki who quickly tried to step away from him. However Usui easily reached out and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back in.

"U-Usui? What are you doing? G-Get off of me, you pervert!" She snapped, blushing furiously and trying to pry herself out of his grip. Off to the side, Satsuki fainted with a nosebleed and Subaru just barely caught their unconscious manager.

"Sorry," Usui teased. "I just couldn't resist." She pushed him away but he grabbed both of her wrists firmly. "Oh, and by the way, just so we're all clear on this matter..." the other maids watched as he pulled Misaki in to him and she squeaked. He held her in place as she struggled but he managed to reveal her injured finger and quickly leaned down to kiss it.

"Wah-?" she yelped but he covered her mouth with his palm.

"_That_ is the answer to what you wanted to know." He winked slyly and the girls all giggled and nodded in approval. "Now, come on then, Misa-chan. I'll walk you home." He pulled her along, his hand still muffling her protests as his other arm snaked around her stomach. When they got outside of the cafe, he released her as she shoved him with great effort.

"You _pervert_!" She huffed. "Just what do you think you're-"

"Well then good night, Prez. I'll see you tomorrow at my place." He declared, beginning to walk away.

"W-What? Wait, you moron!" She blurted. "Hold on!" She reached forward and grabbed his sleeve. "What did you mean by what you just said back there? And what do you mean 'see you tomorrow at _your_ place'? Have you got something wrong with your brain?"

"Well tomorrow's Saturday anyway. Plus, I know Prez will come over." He smirked.

"As if." She snorted. Then a pink tint crept across her cheeks. "Listen," she mumbled. "I know we're kind of...you know...we're..."

"We're what, Ayuzawa?" he prompted, already knowing full-well what she wanted to say.

"S-Shut up! I was getting to that!" she snapped before continuing slowly. "I know that we're..._dating_ right now and-"

"Awww how cute, Ayuzawa's blushiiing." He sang.

"I'M LEAVING." She briskly began to walk away but he stopped her.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'll stop." He chuckled.

"Why you..."

"I promise."

"Fine." She sighed. "I know we're dating and everything but...can you not...do those kinds of things...around other people?" She finally forced the request out of her mouth. Usui blinked once before his eyes softened.

"I understand." He then caught her in his arms again and she gasped softly. "That's why you should come over tomorrow. So we can do those kinds of things _alone_."

"Let go of me." She mumbled, slipping out of his embrace.

"You'll come, won't you?"

"Shut up." She bowed her head. "I...I might."

"Good, then." He smiled. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow, Ayuzawa." He said as he turned and began heading off down the sidewalk, opposite of her direction.

"You jerk." She growled.

"What was that?" He turned back to look at her when she whipped around to face him, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You jerk!" she screeched. "Didn't you just say you were going to walk me home?" Her cheeks were cherry red, even in the fading sunlight.

Usui's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Of course. I'm such an idiot." He walked back to her.

"You bet you are." She snorted.

Usui took one of her hands and gently loosened her fist until he could slip his fingers in between hers.

The two students began walking together side by side, the evening's events and tomorrow's possibilities on both of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked this first little chapter. Of course the next one is much more fun ;3**

**Please review!**


	2. The Challenge, One Hundred Kisses

**Now this is the chapter you've all been waiting for and voted on on my poll: 'not a lemon, but super sexy'. You have been warned.**

**And sorry guys, I should have said this last chapter but this is only a twoshot :x Sorry if you were expecting more. I'll make up for it by having this be super sexy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. The Challenge, One Hundred Kisses<p>

"Geez. What the heck am I doing..." Misaki mumbled to herself the next morning as she began picking through her wardrobe for an outfit to wear.

However, it was not a question she had asked herself, it was somewhat more of an accepted statement, as though she had already come to terms with what it was she was going to do today; in other words, there was no question on what she was going to do, and though she tried to make herself feel unpleasant about it, she did not really mind.

The day was slightly humid and a little gray, so she did not know whether to dress warmly or cooly. After a few moments of contemplating and mis-matching outfits in her mind, she decided on an outfit that would not be too cool if it rained, nor too hot if it did not. She slid on capri Jeans along with a white blouse and a small violet jacket that stopped at her midriff.

She stepped outside and closed the door to the vacant house behind her; Suzuna was at a friend's party until tomorrow and her mother was currently at a celebration for her workplace. Misaki had been in charge of the house for the weekend, but she saw no harm in going out for herself for a while.

As she began walking, she savored the cool breeze pushing her hair back over her shoulders and she smiled without knowing it.

Only when she was halfway to Usui's apartment did she realize just how big of a moron she was.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" She suddenly hollered, alerting a few innocent passerby. She then lowered her voice but continued to rant in her rage-filled tone. "Just what the hell am I _doing? _ Am I really going to _Usui's _place right now? Did I _really_ just waste my entire morning trying to pick out an outfit that would look nice for that pervert? Am I _really_ just walking to his apartment right now with this stupid grin on my face? I must be demented!" She freaked out, grabbing her hair with both hands and tugging on it as though she were mad. "What the hell. I gotta go back home-gah!" Just then, her cell phone rang and vibrated in her pocket. She took a deep breath to regain her composure before she pulled it out and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Um, Prez are you feeling okay?" A familiar deep voice asked.

"Usui? What the hell do you want?"

"Ah nothing. I was just looking down at you from my room and suddenly saw you freak out."

"You...You what..." Misaki trailed off as she suddenly realized her surroundings; she was just a few meters from Usui's luxurious apartment building, standing on the sidewalk with her ruffled clothing, probably looking like a mental patient. "Crap! When did I-?"

"Well since you're already here, why don't you come on up? I'll make some tea~" he sang in that annoying voice of his.

"Like hell! I'm going home!" She declared, starting to stomp back the way her feet had unconsciously carried her from.

"But Prez, didn't you say you'd never turn down a challenge?"

She stopped walking. "M...Maybe I did. But what's that got to do with anything?" She demanded.

"Oh well you see...Oh wow. That's a pretty cool fire blazing over the stove." He sounded more impressed than concerned.

"What?"

"Really, Prez. You should see it. Ah, maybe I should throw water on it?"

"Idiot!" She yelled into the receiver as she spun around and dashed back toward the building. "Use a fire extinguisher! Call for help! Don't use water!" She made her way to his floor as quickly as possible before shutting her phone and slamming her fist on his door. "Usui? Usui! Open the door, you idiot!" A moment later, her request was granted and she was met face to face with the tall blonde boy, wearing his usual trousers and a cuffed, white shirt.

"Prez came up~" he chanted happily but she pushed past him.

"Baka Usui! Where's the fire?"

"Oh that? There." He said pointing. She followed his finger with her eyes to the stove where a tiny blue fire burned underneath a teapot. Misaki's jaw fell and her frazzled hair drooped as she dropped her cell phone, staring in shock. Usui closed the door behind her and walked over to the stove. "I don't know why Prez was so freaked out just now. I never said the fire was huge or dangerous or anything like that."

"Why you..." she growled, clenching her fists, prepared to lunge at him with everything she was worth. Just before she could however, the teapot began to hiss and Usui turned off the fire.

"Tea time~" he called out in that annoying voice before he looked slyly over his shoulder at her. "Why don't you stay for a while and have some?"

Her jaw moved like a beached fishes' would before she let out a long sigh.

She picked up her cell phone, shoved it into her pocket and reluctantly followed him to his couch.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished their tea, Misaki sat awkwardly next to Usui as he made small talk about the weather, saying things like how he should probably close the windows before it started to rain and the like.<p>

But Misaki heard close to nothing of what he said, for her mind was preoccupied on what he had said last night: "_That's why you should come over tomorrow, so we can do those kinds of things alone..."_ Her face became hot just at the thought of it.

"Oy, Ayuzawa?" His loud voice suddenly sounded at her ear and she nearly leaped out of her skin, thankful she had just put her tea cup down, otherwise it would currently be shattering to the floor. "What are you thinking about?" He wondered before his eyes narrowed, like a hunter closing in on his prey. "Could it be you're thinking about last night?"

"O-Of course not." She huffed. "Now get out of my face, Baka Usui."

"I knew you would come over today. I said that, didn't I? And you said you _might_ come over, but you _did_." He grinned before murmuring into her ear, "That means Ayuzawa wants to do those things too, right?"

"P-Pervert! Stop deciding things on your own!"

"But didn't Ayuzawa dress up all cutely especially for me today?"

"T-That is..." she began feebly but was actually spared the rest of her pathetic answer of denial when a loud hissing sound was heard as a cold breeze was felt. Both teens looked over to the windows to see rain pouring down, streaming over the glass windows in small rivers.

"Aw boo." The boy complained as water began dripping through the open windows and onto the floor.

"Well don't just stand there!" Misaki was on her feet in an instant and Usui soon followed. Together, they managed to close all the windows but not without some damage to his carpet as well as both of their outfits. Misaki's pants and blouse were soppy with water as were Usui's clothes. "Crap! I can't even get home now!" The girl wailed, cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella.

"Well I can't have you getting a cold." Usui stated. "You can take a shower here, okay?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Misaki hurled one of the slippers he had given her upon arrival at his chest. "Like I'd ever take a shower with a perverted space alien within one thousand meters of me!"

"But I know Ayuzawa can't afford to get sick." He said, despite the small smirk that twitched on his lips from her cute outburst. "You being sick means your mom has to do more work, right?" He saw her flinch as he nailed her weak spot. His smirk grew as she became unsure. "Plus I won't do anything. I promise." His vow seemed to tempt her into giving in to his request and with one last had glare she spat,

"If you do, I swear you'll never see anything ever again." She snarled.

"Okay. Off you go, then." He pushed her in the direction of his bathroom. Reluctantly, the sopping wet Student Council president trudged into the immaculate bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Usui smirked to himself as he sat down on his couch, listening to the rain hiss outside for a good ten minutes before the shower water stopped. A few moments later, Misaki emerged into the living room, looking just as she had when she had entered from the hallway, only her black hair was dripping and a towel hung around her shoulders.

"Are your clothes dry?" He wondered.

"Yeah." She sniffed, not wanting him to know she was grateful. "They were dry by the time I was finished so it's fine."

"Good." He then listened to the relentless rain. "Looks like you may be stuck here for a while now."

"Whatever." She huffed, walking over to sit down on the couch as far away from him as possible. "Should you take a shower too?" She asked, noting his wet clothes.

"I guess I should." He agreed, getting to his feet. "Don't you go running off now." He chided tauntingly; she lifted her slipper again and he laughed.

As Usui disappeared into his bathroom, Misaki ruffled the towel through her wet hair repeatedly. The consistent patter of the rain started to become lulling within a few short moments and she found herself yawning.

Groggily, she lifted her legs onto the couch and laid down on her side, all reason slipping from her momentarily as she forgot just where she was. Her eyelids fell shut and within moments she was asleep.

Of course this was a fine treat for Usui to find as he stepped out of his bathroom, dressed in clean brown pants and a different white, cuffed shirt. His eyes widened as they rested upon her at first glance, but then his surprise quickly turned to interest and a devious smile crossed his lips.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch by her stomach, he dried his own hair a little more with his towel before he reached down and ran his fingers through her wet hair, caressing her face.

Her feet were bare like his now, and her capris stuck to her wet legs, her small jacket was unbuttoned and loose around her shoulders. Her white blouse, which was tight around the chest but loose around the stomach, was completely exposed to him. Her entire body, as well as his own, gave off a steamy sort of atmosphere one always obtains for a good period of time after getting out of the shower. The humidity of the rain only added to this affect.

It took every shred of self-control within his body not to touch her more than he already was.

She breathed quietly as he continued to play with her hair, and when he lightly touched the back of her ear, she made an adorable whimpering sound. "You are just way too cute for your own good, Ayuzawa." He said.

He watched her napping for a while longer, listening to her soft breathing against the rain. The sky outside grew darker as more clouds moved in, and after about fifteen more minutes had passed, the lights above Usui's head flickered before going out, the air conditioning stopping a moment later. He sighed as he was left in darkness, but there was still plenty of pale light from outside to illuminate the sleeping form of the girl beside him.

Not a moment later, however, she stirred and blinked her eyes open.

"Mm." A small sound escaped her mouth as she looked around, trying to remember where she was. When she finally did, she sat up immediately and shrieked, "What the-? Usui? Wh-What...Why are the lights out?" Her eyes gleamed with ferocity even in the shadows. "What were you trying to do to me, you total pervert?"

"Calm down, Ayuzawa. I didn't do anything. The power just went out. See?" He tried flicking on the lamp on a nearby table but met no results.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay then, so now what?"

Usui turned his head to her and his eyes gleamed with fresh fire; Misaki suddenly felt like a rabbit trapped in a fox's den.

"Well now that you ask," he slid closer to her. "I think it's about time I obeyed Manager's command, now don't you?" As if to remind her, he took her hand and lifted her injured finger to his lips. He kissed each of her fingers and her thumb, followed by the back of her hand.

"You...don't tell me..." she stammered, her eyes wildly searching for the door.

"Oh come on, Ayuzawa. Don't pretend like you didn't hear the entire thing." He turned her hand over and kissed her wrist and she quickly yanked it back.

"Baka Usui. No way would I ever let you-"

"And who was it who said she'd never turn away from a challenge?" He wondered aloud, moving closer again. "Come on, Ayuzawa. Just give up. It's nothing we haven't done before, and there's no one else around to see us. All of your conditions are met. Plus," he leaned in menacingly. "You want to do it too, and you know it."

"D-Don't!" she cried, trying to push him away, but he grabbed both of her wrists.

"I would never do something to upset Ayuzawa." He told her seriously, the truth of his words showing in his eyes, piercing all the shadows in the room. "But that's why I am _going_ to do this," he went on. "Because I know Ayuzawa will enjoy it."

And with that confidant statement, he lifted her into his arms and stood, carrying her into his room. She struggled in vain when she saw where he was bringing her, but Usui kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything we'd regret." He assured, lying her down on his large bed and crawling onto the mattress beside her.

There was still plenty of light slipping in from the opened curtains, the white sky giving off a melancholy glow reflected throughout his room. Her small towel lie spread flat out beneath her shoulders now and Usui tossed his own onto the floor. "Oh. Now since the air conditioning isn't working, you must be hot right?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he used both his hands to pull her small purple jacket to either side of her chest before beginning to slide it down her shoulders.

"Wait...Usui-" she protested, trying to pull the jacket back onto her. "Hey...I said wait-!" she cut off when she felt a warm hand rest on her chest.

"Hm. Ayuzawa's heart is beating really quickly." He stated. "I guess that means she's excited and can't wait, right?"

Dumbfounded by his words, Misaki held her breath, trying to quell her racing heartbeat as Usui's hands began to work again. He lifted her up slightly and managed to slide the jacket off of her successfully, tossing it to the foot of the bed, well out of their way.

"Hey, Usui..." she meekly tried to complain, but her head was swirling now from the steam emitting from their bodies and their wet hair. She was slowly starting to give in to his doings, despite her desperate attempts of her mind trying to defy her body. But her last shred of sanity was crushed when he added fuel to the fire and leaned down on top of her and whispered, "One hundred kisses, right?"

At last Misaki let out the breath she forgot she had been holding and she looked up at him, mouth slightly agape. Usui stared down at her, smirking, and Misaki finally allowed herself to truly give in to this game. _He's right. We're dating now. We've both known for the longest time that there's no one else...so what's wrong with a few kisses?_

"Are you ready?" he asked, leaning down again, his husky voice making her shiver.

"W...Whatever." She mumbled, turning her face to one side. "Baka Usui."

The boy smiled as he moved to the side slightly, leaning down to kiss the tips of her fingers of her right hand. Misaki's eyes widened as she felt his lips meet such an odd spot, but she forced herself to take a deep breath; this was only the beginning, after all.

Slowly, whether it was to let her savor the feeling or to torment her, Misaki did not know, Usui began trailing his kisses up her palm to her wrist and forearm. When he kissed the crook in her elbow, she squeaked unintentionally and he shot her a bemused look that was met with a glare that hid embarrassment.

"What? It tickled..." she muttered.

Feeling accomplished that he had discovered a new weak spot on her, Usui continued to kiss up her arm until he was met with the white sleeve of her blouse. But he ignored it, rolling it up more so that he could kiss her shoulder. Misaki let another small sound escape before he pulled away.

"Okay. Now I have to even it out." He decided.

Usui was currently lying on her right side and now that he had finished with her right arm, he pulled her to the center of the bed to give room on her left side.

"Oy, what are you-" she was about to ask, but quickly cut off as her breath hitched in her throat as Usui climbed over her to lie on her left side. Misaki felt she had just seen her life flash before her eyes when he had gotten so dangerously close, but she was tugged back into reality when she felt the same light kisses on her fingertips.

He trailed them up her left arm as well until he reached her shoulder and pulled back to give her a break; she was breathing unsteadily beside him, unsure of how to react to all these new sensations.

"So how many was that?" He asked then.

"...What?" She met his teasing eyes with groggy ones.

"How many kisses was that?" He clarified.

"Baka Usui... how the heck should I know?" she mumbled, part of her wishing to wake up and find herself at home while the other part wished for him to continue.

"Uh-oh Ayuzawa, if you weren't counting how are we supposed to know when I reach one hundred? You know what that means right?"

"No..." she complained as she recalled her manager's words from the previous night.

"Yup. It means we have to start aaall over again." He jeered. "Ah, but I can't kiss the same place twice, so I'll have to begin somewhere else."

"What-"

Misaki's attempts to protest were cut short when he shifted downward slightly. Lying on his side, he now turned her over onto her side as well and she submissively obeyed. Usui was now facing her stomach, shielded by her thin white blouse and nothing more.

"Usui..."

"Well, here I go. Make sure you count."

Before she could protest further, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer to him. Usui nestled his face into her shirt and felt her stiffen up as she gasped. For the moment, he just continued to rub his face against her stomach, trying to make her relax.

Gradually it worked as he heard her sigh, her hand coming to rest on his spiky hair; right now he was acting like a lovable kitten, and Misaki could not help but feel at ease. Usui went slowly, not wanting to cause her to go tense again. He continued to nestle his face into her shirt and she could practically hear him purring with delight.

"H-Hey, that tickles!" She stifled a giggle as his nose pressed lightly against her bellybutton.

"Oh, Ayuzawa is really ticklish today, huh?" He noted.

He then moved down a little further and began pushing her blouse up with his nose to reveal her soft skin. Misaki froze up a little as he did this, and tried to push his shoulders away, but his arms remained wrapped around her body and he tightened his grip, keeping her in place.

After successfully moving her blouse all the way up to her ribcage to reveal her smooth, flat stomach, Usui finally began his second attack.

First he kissed the center of her stomach experimentally; her skin was still a little damp from her shower, but it was smooth and soft and tasted faintly of soap. He moved his lips to the side, trailing butterfly kisses as he went. He could feel the warmth of her body so closely now, skin to skin, and he loved it.

He could feel her breathing as he pulled her in closer, covering every millimeter of her exposed skin in kisses. She squeaked again as he hit another ticklish spot above her bellybutton, and then he began to feel more daring. Apparently, she felt it too.

"Oy, Usui..." she said in what she wanted to be a warning tone, but her voice was so muffled and small that is sounded more like an encouragement.

She flinched as Usui began to move down more, his hands pressing against her back and pulling her body toward his lips. Misaki whimpered several times as he teased her, leaving kisses right where her pants started to cover her skin. He went as low as he dared and she shivered as her nails dug into his shoulders. He continued this taunting for a while before he was satisfied with her reactions.

Slowly, Usui then moved back up to her bellybutton, earning another squeal from her, before heading upward again.

He kissed her ribcage on her right side, stopping just before the material of clothing ended before sliding his mouth over to her other side. As he kissed her left side, he could clearly feel her heart beating furiously beneath him and he only pulled her closer, their bare feet and legs tangled together.

Embarrassed beyond belief at what he was doing, Misaki grabbed his shoulders and gently curled her fingers into loose fists. Usui took her hint and moved his mouth down the center of her stomach again to kiss her bellybutton one last time before he finally raised his head and looked up at her face.

A thin layer of sweat beaded her forehead, her eyes were squeezed shut, her face was red and her breathing frantic as she panted for air; a sight so irresistible to him that the blonde boy had to stop himself from hugging her even tighter, lest he crush her to him. He smirked as he felt her fingers relax their grip on his shoulders and she progressively began to catch her breath. He rubbed his hands up and down her bare back until he felt her heart rate drop and she slowly opened her eyes.

The look she gave him when their eyes met told him that she wanted to kick him in the gut while kissing him at the same time.

Those golden irises held many different messages that he could read as clearly as if they had been printed in a book. At first they read, 'I really want to smack you' but that soon shifted to something else, something that told him she was enjoying this sweet torment, to an extent.

Then, she took a deep, shuddering breath before she spoke again.

"What? Is that all?" she challenged. "That wasn't even fifty."

Usui felt renewed encouragement blaze within him at her declaration, for it was a declaration of war; she was prepared for whatever he had in store, so was he going to give up before he had finished?

"I'm not out of tricks just yet." He stated.

Slackening his embrace on her and sliding his arms from underneath her body, he pulled her blouse back down to where it originally rested as he pushed her flat onto her back, pinning both of her arms down. Her heart skipped when he threw his left leg over her body and he hovered above her, trapping her to the bed now, but she did not let the flicker of distress show on her expression.

Usui leaned forward to begin his third round and started with a kiss to her forehead, then making his way along her temple to stop beside her left ear. Then he kissed her earlobe, earning yet another squeak from her. He did the same to the other ear before running his lips over her jawline. He kissed her on the nose and each cheek as well before moving to her chin.

Until now, his arms and legs had been fairly straight, but now they bent more and more and he closed the distance between their bodies.

Misaki swallowed hard as he kissed the side of her neck and she tried to calm her breathing as it began to become desperate again. She was fighting to keep her breath steady to no avail and wound up making cute little noises that reminded him exactly how defeated by her he was.

His hot lips against her skin cause her to shudder adorably and she felt him smirk. The boy kissed across her collarbones several times before he ventured below them a little. She whimpered again when he got too low and so he went back up.

Misaki's heart was racing again as his body pressed against hers, their warmth coming together in an intimate and lovable way.

To finish up his third attack, Usui kissed the base of her throat and Misaki gasped, leaving him satisfied as he pulled away to stare down at her from above again. Her face was turned to one side, and her eyes were squeezed shut again. Her blouse was ruffled and her chest heaved as she fought for air.

He waited until she opened her eyes and managed to pant out, "Is that all you've got?"

"Well of course there's a round four." He smirked.

"Glad to hear it." Taking her words as a cue, Usui snaked his arms under her back as he pressed his chest down on top of hers. He began kissing her shoulders and the side of her neck, and her collarbones again. "Hey, stop cheating." She wheezed dizzily. "No kissing twice in the same spot."

"Did I say that? Oh well then just don't count these." He shrugged.

Usui kissed her chest again before briefly turning his face to the side and resting his cheek on her shoulder. He let his eyes close for a moment, taking in her scent and listening to her heartbeat before he continued with his game. He moved back up the side of her neck until he reacher her jawline again.

Then Usui raised himself once more to look down at her, still pinned beneath him, like a rabbit by a lion. "Prepare yourself for the 100th kiss." He warned.

"Jerk. So you've been...making me count this entire time for no reason?"

"Hehe." He chuckled, waiting for her to catch her breath.

At last she nodded up at him and he went down again, pressing his lips against hers at last; the finale they had both been waiting for most of all.

Though she was dizzy and winded, Misaki kissed him back fervently, since this had been her only chance throughout the entire game to get her revenge. She was able to hold her breath for much long than she thought she could, but Usui kept letting her breathe briefly in between kisses.

Then, the passion slowly melted into something much gentler. Usui smiled as she kissed him back sweetly, tenderly, and he finally pulled away from her.

They shared smiles for a moment as they caught their breaths, then, Usui got off of her and flopped down onto his back at her side. Yet he had not let of his grip on her and he took her with him so that she now lay on top of him.

He hugged her back as her arms curled cutely onto his chest. He removed the damp towel from her shoulders and he played with her soft tresses.

"So then, who would you say won that war?" He wondered, as she drowsily lifted her head.

"It was a tie." She decided, pecking him quickly.

"Fair enough."

Then she said the words that had been present in her eyes before, the words that had been hanging on her tongue all night and even much before that.

"I love you, Baka Usui."

"I love you more, Misaki." He replied; using her first name always got her flustered, and now was no exception.

"So...how are we going to prove to Manager that you completed her one hundred kisses dare?" The girl asked.

"We can't." He shrugged.

"Baka Usui..." she mumbled.

Usui held her tighter as she shivered a little, and after a moment of tensing up, Misaki relaxed against him and allowed herself to nestle into his shirt.

"Hey now," he said, bowing his head toward her and bonking her lightly. "Don't hide your pretty face from me."

"S-Shut up." She recoiled deeper into her hiding place on his chest before slowly raising her eyes to gaze up at him like a puppy.

"That's better." He smiled, embracing her small shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.

"Baka Usui. I love you." She breathed affectionately before yawning and letting her eyelids fall shut.

Instead of informing her of the fact that she had already said that, Usui let it slide as he basked in her fond words.

Usui stayed awake only a moment longer before he too slipped into the realm of sleep, holding the girl he loved in his arms, savoring her warmth.

There was something he could not get off his mind as he began to fade into slumber with a smirk on his face; even though he had told her he loved her in so many different ways, somehow, her one kiss in which she had said it back had been just as powerful as those one hundred kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was rushed at the end, I wrote this for 3 hours non-stop till like 2AM. Did it meet your expectations? Exceed them? :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
